


Confliction

by mandito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Accidental Relationship, Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Porn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Batcave (DCU), Batjoke - Freeform, Batman Identity Reveal, Boys Kissing, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Capture, Confessions, Conflict, Confliction, Confusion, Control, Control Issues, Crazy, Crime Fighting, DC Comics References, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fight Sex, Fights, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Gotham City - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hate to Love, Hot, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Mutual Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Ongoing Plot, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Plot, Plotty, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sex in the Batcave (DCU), Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Yaoi, gloom, gloomy, so much plot, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandito/pseuds/mandito
Summary: Joker's POV
Relationships: Batman - Relationship, Batmanxjoker, Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker - Relationship, JokerxBatman - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joker's POV

I take a swig of whiskey and slam the bottle back onto the rickety table. It echoes through the large bedroom in my lair. The entirety of it has been quiet for some time now.  
Harley and I had gotten into a fight. She kept trying to please me, using her goddamn sweet ass tone to me. She'd grab a gun and shoot one of my goons to get a laugh out of me, but when she did it those times... nothing came out of me.  
Nothing. Nothing at all. Not a hint of a smirk or signal of me wanting her to do more. I oddly didn't really.  
The real breaking point had been when she touched me. She started by sitting on my lap and coming in close to licking my ear.  
"How 'bout me and Mr. J have a little fun now? I've been such a bad girl and have been achin' for some of my puddin'!" She wined in my ear persistently and groped me as she did so.  
Still, nothing, she looked at me and pouted with an annoyed look on her face, "What? Did I do somethin' wrong? Or was it just your last tussle with Batsy? Was he too much to handle?"  
At the sound of his name I fucking broke on Harley. I pushed her off of me and kicked her while she squirmed on the ground. All I heard was her screams, but that didn't stop me, this bitch was nothing without me.  
I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the front room, throwing her against the door. "HAHAHA HARLEY, EVERYTHING'S JUST FUN AND GAMES WITH YOU! WELL I GUESS IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU NOW, ISN'T IT?" I beckoned over my strongest goonies and they took a hold of her.  
"Take her away somewhere nice and special, won't 'cha boys? Make sure it's fun and painful... just what she wants... and just what she deserves..." I walked back to my room as I ignored her screams and wails, trying to change my mind and bring her back. She just wasn't it for me anymore. What just kills me the most is that I don't know why.  
That's why I'm drinking myself to death and smoking all by myself. Two people on my mind, the nutcase and the Bat.  
My last encounter with him shouldn't have been as big as it seemed to me...

It had just been another bank robbery in Gotham city. My goons and I had already smuggled the load out, and were making our way out of the joint. That's when I heard the zip and drop of him, Batman.  
"Aw, shit," I cursed under my breath. I look towards one of my men in a mask, "Take care of the Cat and save the mouse, won't ya boys?" They knew they had to protect me, so they just nodded and ducked towards the vigilante himself.  
I thought I had some time so I started to make my way out of the shithole through the back start exit. I could hear the gunshots and screams and cracks of broken bones being made from behind me, but they became more and more distant as I made my way towards my truck.  
Of course I have to drive my own getaway truck, those dipshits don't know how to stay in one place, the Bat's probably got 'em now.  
I ran my way down the long and quiet alley towards the vehicle, feeling my heart pound and head hurt, feeling like it was to all burst out of my body- I loved it.  
Of course, there always has to be some pooper at the party... I guess you could say that there was a big bat shitting all over my parade once he appeared out of nowhere-his signature move- and tackled me to the ground.  
Rolling over and trying to get out of his hands, he finally stopped me by using his strength to pin my arms above my head. There was no way I was getting out of this grip.  
However, I finally got a good look at him. Structured jawline and brooding expression and features that were outlined so well by the mask over his face... Looking at him I wondered what it'd be like to take it off of him.  
I smirked and laughed up at him, "Oh well why isn't it Batman! You've come right on time to the party!" I giggled once more while he grimaced at me.  
"Joker... Up to no good once again."  
"Ugh, quit being such a bummer bats! We both know you just came here to see me~" I always teased him, it was like a little sick and twisted game we played with each other.  
He scoffed, "As much as I find your company pleasant, Joker, this is not an account for you, and rather an account of the people of Gotham you've attempted to swindle again."  
"Oh! I see how it is... Then next time I'll just focus on you, so next time you get to play with me~"  
I felt his grasp get harder on my arms as he went slightly closer to me. "Oh yea? I don't play games with you, or anyone else that's like you, Joker."  
"Well, maybe you should try to play with something new for a change..." I said in a low and seductive tone. At this point we were so close that I could feel his breath on mine.  
"Oh yea?" He said as if he was so sure I was trying to trick him, but like always I never know what I'm really doing. It seemed the same for him too.  
"Well of course, Batsy. I'd do anything just to be your little toy~"  
He looked breathless. His eyes were such a dark hypnotizing black, he was so intense. I just couldn't look away. Apparently neither did he because little by little he came closer, his eyes glossed and looking into mine like he could read my brain.  
We quickly closed the space in between us. I felt his grip loosen a bit on me and what started as a soft and tender kiss led to what became a rough and sexy one.  
We both put force into it. I had a sudden craving of something more and stopped him by biting his lip, to which he reacted in opening his mouth and allowing me to have entrance to his mouth. Both of our mouths were hot on each other as our tongues battled for dominance.  
As each second ticked by, it got more and more heated. Our kisses began to get sloppy and the best part for me was when Bats sat up better on top of me. I felt the friction between our crotches. It felt so good and I wanted more but in the moment I let out a long moan into his mouth.  
Immediately Batman stopped kissing me, looking at me as if I had done something terribly wrong. I felt a voice in my head attack me...  
Of course he didn't fucking like that. You messed shit up like you always do, you'll never do anything right you useless piece of shit!  
I felt myself breaking down as Batman got off of me, I pathetically crawled from the ground in order to get up. We couldn't say anything to each other. We had no idea what just happened or why it happened. I reached into my back pocket while we stared at each other, taking out a smoke bomb.  
Given my chance I throw it out in the middle of Batman and I. It takes him off guard and all I hear is coughs as I run to my truck, get in it, and slam on the pedals. As I did so I took one last glance at Bats. He still stood in shock with red makeup covering his lips and some parts around it too.

Fuck he looked so sexy.

The thought of that fucking guy just teared me apart at this point... I felt like I couldn't do shit and I was getting angry more often and easier than usual.  
Every second flashbacks kept coming back from it. I felt my face get hotter, my breathing stuttered- what the fuck was wrong with me?  
Trying to get up while still mostly drunk I knocked over the table and shattered some glasses that fell onto the floor.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I banged my head on the floor and didn't stop. Harder. Harder. Harder! HARDER. My screaming echoed off the walls and I smiled down at myself through the shattered pieces on the floor, seeing blood drip from within my green tousled hair down my forehead.  
My boys burst into my room and without haste went up to me, "Boss are you alright? Should we call someone?"  
I cackled slowly, still staring straight at the ground and slowly looking up at them. I laughed even louder and maniacally at them, struggling to stand up.  
The air was tense and I could feel them slowly retracting their steps from me. Nobody ever trusted me, not even my own henchmen.  
I felt something strange drip down my face, noticing that it was lighter than blood and making faded marks on my face as it took off a layer of my make up.  
"Boys, what's with the hesitancy? C'mon, it's just your boss here, we're all like family. Who wouldn't trust an old little sinner like me?" I smiled with bright drunken eyes at them, and they seemed to loosen up a bit.  
I pointed at the one closest to me, "You. Here- NOW- don't be shy..." The man came up to me slowly, and I just put my hands on his face, observing him.  
"Would you like to play a game with me?" My grip on him was starting to get stronger and he began to resist, shaking his head, telling me no. Nobody ever tells the Joker no.  
A loud bang sounded off as a bullet went through the guy's head, some blood on me and on the wall behind him. He dropped to the floor, "WRONG ANSWER-" I laughed at his dead corpse, still laughing as I shot every other goon in the room, not missing aim, as they started to walk out of the room.  
I sighed, stopping everything all at once and collapsing back onto my large bed.

I fucking hate family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV

A loud sound awakes me as I realize that I fell asleep on my computer system once again from my persistent amounts of work. Deadshot was seen again acting as a hitman for another mafia power in Gotham city. It was only a matter of tracking him down that would aid Bruce in finding out where Deadshot is, what he knows, and what other plans the mafia lord has next for Gotham.  
There was so much to do with not much time. Usually Bruce would be concentrated on what he was doing- secure with a plan and his attacks to end the villainy that never stopped uprising. It was just... he was so sure he had done something to him...  
Why else would the Joker constantly be on his mind lately? Even when he woke up, he could've sworn he saw a hazy depiction of the Joker, that day they- nevermind. Bruce tried his hardest to shake out the feeling that when he looked at the Joker that time, that he saw something more. It wasn't there before of course, but it made Bruce actually feel something inside. This was only something Bruce felt with the ladies, but he was sure it was not that at all.  
Looking at the glossy wall he saw his reflection. He stopped for a moment, fixated on it. You can't. He's a villain. He'd never love anyone, he's just trying to use you...  
An alert came from the computer, sounding off that a situation regarding one of Batman's foes had occurred. Bruce, having his thoughts disrupted, logged back into his tech and checked the new notification. He expected it to be deadshot, as if he made a move somewhere else, but...

Alert: Gunshots sounded and deaths suspected.  
Location: Joker's Playhouse (Lair)

The Joker? Bruce was surprised at this, slightly getting thoughts of Joker's last jig. Rereading it again he noted something- gunshots- this gave him all the motivation and notion he needed to check what was going on. There is a possibility that Deadshot killed for money again... Or perhaps he's trying to gain more power with Gotham's other antagonists.  
With a tap of the tech on his wrist he started off into the night, with cape, mask, and all that you would expect from Batman.  
Getting onto his motorcycle, he inserted the location and started off towards the Joker's Playhouse. Bruce was so sure of what there was to expect- of course nothing would've gone on with Joker, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

I know I was already fucked up to begin with, but those goons were just ruining my mood at this point! I couldn’t fucking take looking at their dull, stained faces. It took me a while to actually do it, but once I got off my bed I fucking danced my way out of my room, hauling each one of the idiots out to the main room of my hellhole.   
I wasn’t just gonna leave them there, that’s boring as shit. I brought down more booze and drank it while making the appearances of all the bodies a bit more spicy.  
At the end it just looked like they were all at some banging party, having so much fun in front of me… without me… mocking me…  
I looked right at them and started to laugh, feeling my blood rush. Spinning in circles and firing my gun rapidly without even caring where the goddamn shots went. They rained around the room, piercing old furniture and closets painted with spirals and wacky clowns.   
I put on such a show, so I guess that’s what I really am, a clown. A. FUCKING. CLOWN.  
I feel my head spinning again, I can’t feel anything. Falling down onto the floor, all I see is a blurry sight, holding my hands to my head. I can feel each tear fall down my face as I begin to position my gun to my head, feeling everything but nothing at the same time. I couldn’t tell what it was at that point, feeling something pulling me up, toward my bedroom.  
I could only see once I was inside- looking around at the bullet shots and outlines of bodies in blood. I could smell the strong scent coming from it, it fueled me. I laughed maniacally, giving up at the same time by struggling over to the cabinet, grabbing another bottle to numb everything. Nobody is capable of loving someone like me… nobody…   
The last thing I could remember was finishing the bottle, shattering it onto my head and watching the glass fall in front of me. It didn’t take long until I collapsed backwards onto the bed again, seeing red and then black. Even throughout all of that, the last thing I see and think about is him. I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV

Finally I arrived at the Joker's location. Although it was dark with the night's powerful shade I could still see the entrance to the building clearly- and clearly to what I was seeing it was already opened. It didn't seem like someone broke in through, it just looked as if someone forgot to close it.   
I decided to pull a slick move on this one by slowly and steadily walking into the Playhouse, immediately noticing the bodies in the middle of the room. Each of them were seemingly dead with bullet wounds in different areas, blood already came out of them.  
Getting a little closer I could see that each one had the face of a clown painted onto them with different expressions- most of them unpleasant. They were dressed the part too, with clown suits and the word "happy" written out with blood on the table in front of them.   
Backing away from that situation, I could tell Deadshot had clearly been here. Numerous amounts of bullet shots lined the walls and shattered the windows in the room. Why would there be so many though? Deadshot doesn't miss…  
As I stepped in a puddle of blood mistakenly, I observed the rest of the floor. There were long and wide streaks of it, probably from bringing down the victims, but they led up to a higher room.  
I creeped quietly towards the room, hearing nothing but my steps. Going through the door I walked into a chaotic mess, finding the Joker knocked out on a bed in the middle of it.   
At this point I was starting to think that this wasn't a target for Deadshot at all… Blood was splattered across the front of the room and bottles of alcohol were scattered around as well. But the Joker…  
Once I got closer I could tell who the shooter was. His head bled and his hand held the broken top of a beer bottle, and glass was all over the floor too. Next to that was a gun brandished with blood.  
Although so much was happening, I couldn't help but take a longer look at the Joker's display. His hair, a mess with his clothes crinkled beneath him with his shirt mostly open.

"Having a good look there Batman?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice and took a step back as I watched the Joker messily get up. "Having fun with crime Joker?"  
He scoffed at me, giggling, "C'mon now Batsy, we both know you can do better than that." He gets up and starts to slowly walk towards me, I sync with his movement as I go backwards.   
"As a matter of fact, we didn't finish the first part of our little play date, did we?"   
"Don't get any ideas, Joker. I'm only here for the deaths of those men." I do my best to insinuate what lied downstairs, only to be unsteady by how close he was getting to me.  
"Oh you mean those fucking shits? Don't worry I was just showing them who the boss really was around here… So now that I think about it, I'm the only man you came here for Batsy~" He closed in on me against the wall, close to my face, hands starting to grab onto my arms.  
"Joker, this is not some game. What happened was nothing thi-"  
"Oh, so that kiss, t-that moment was nothing to you? C'mon Batman, I thought you were more brave than that. Or are you too scared to take a little chance and have some fun?" His eyes didn't leave mine- I was stuck, for once, I couldn't move…  
The Joker slowly took one of his hands from my arm, placing it onto my chest and moving it slowly downward, "I guess the little Bat has been struck with desire~ C'mon Batman, you have all of me for as long as you want- really teach me a lesson for my crimes~" His final word was emphasized as he placed his hand onto my crotch, slowly feeling the bulge there, teasing me.

That fucking did it-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

I was surprised at first when I saw him in front of me, but at this point I was so fucking buzzed I didn't give two shits about what I was doing. To my amusement I'd finally gotten him riled up and ready to play. "Now that's more like it, Batsy, Now punish me~" I whined one last time before he finally gave into the temptation. He kissed me, soft at first but rougher in only a few seconds.  
"Oh baby~" I moaned into the kiss, giving him a little more motivation, causing him to push me backwards and onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pinned me down by my hips, starting to feel me up.  
Does he really have to make things so boring? I basically questioned everything he did- but that doesn't mean I didn't fucking love it. Swiftly I wrapped my legs around his waist and used all my strength to flip us over on the bed, me hovering over him. Bat looked kind of confused at it, but at this point he should just fucking accept it.  
As I put my hands at his sides I quickly grind on top of him, causing so much friction on our crotches. Bats moans low this time, turning me on even more with the gravel in his voice. He pulls me down by my throat, biting and sucking hard onto it. As he found my sweet spot I couldn't help but moan, "F-fuck, oh~"  
I feel his breath on my neck and he smirks against it, "I want everything off you. Now." It sent a shiver down my spine as I shrugged off my shirt, taking everything else off my body, showcasing all of my tattoos, cuts, and bruises to him. Along with my big problem...

~ ~ ~ POV Change ~ ~ ~

As Joker stripped like I commanded him, I began to unbuckle the middle of my suit. He giggled as he sat up, naked with his arms spread out wide, "Now let's have some more fun~" Next thing I knew he was in my lap, slowly dragging my hand towards his member. I felt him in my hand, he was big and sensitive once I swiped my thumb over the time of it, making him moan into my ear.   
I continued feeling him up and down, going faster as I did so. His moans were so hot, they sounded amazing and sexy. All of a sudden I realized his hand was on my own cock, getting right to the point and jerking me off, twisting his hand and even fondling my balls, "Oh fuck- J!" It just felt so good.   
Still kissing, he put pressure on my dick, causing me to moan and open my mouth- a free entrance to put his tongue in.  
As we jerked each other off even more, we could tell that we were getting close. Joker stopped for a second and looked at me, "Fuck, Bruce, please do it harder~ I really like pain from a big strong man~" He desperately look at me with his still drunken face, not until I started yanking harder on him, making him sweat and pant, "Ahhh~ Yes please Bats~ Fucking own me~" He was still uncontrollably moaning as he went over the edge, cumming into my hand.  
Once I finished with him and got him over his climax, he took my hand, slowly licking it up in front of my face, tasting his own cum.   
"It looks like the Bat really is a bad boy... Don't worry, I have something else up my sleeve for you~" He seductively caressed my body until he finally got low enough to my dick. He grabbed it, licking it slowly at the sides and then playing with my tip with his tongue. "Ahh, J, please don't tease-" He stopped and looked up at me sinisterly.  
"Well, alright- as long as I get to hear you screaming my name by the time you're done." He instantly went back down to my cock, wrapping his mouth around it, going fast and sucking at the same time as his head bobbed up and down my girth.  
"A-ah, J~ More~" He just felt so good and wet on my cock. He just kept sucking- eagerily as if he would get an award for it. I couldn't stop moaning once he wrapped his tongue around my tip.  
I felt the pleasure swelling up inside me, "J, I-I thin-k I'm gonna-" All of a sudden, as if it were a reminder, he deepthroated me, I could feel him gag on my dick-  
"Ah-h, Joker!!!" I came into his mouth, feeling him swallow some but not all of it. As I laid there, panting, from my climax, Joker came up closer to me. Once his mouth was on mine I could taste the remnants of cum on his tongue.  
"I'm sure I was a bad little villain for you- I know you were a tasty little Bat for me," He said looking down at me. Out of nowhere he started laughing again, it practically echoed throughout the room. One thing led to another and he crashed onto the bed again, passing out into a long state of sleep.  
I sighed, looking at his naked body, wanting to do so much mo-  
What am I thinking?! The Joker doesn't like you! All he was was a distraction! I stood up, looking back at him one more time, I decided to leave him something to wake up to.   
I felt fucking exhausted, but no way and hell was I going to sleep at Joker's place with a bunch of fucking dead guys in it. Revving up my motorcycle, I took off to Wayne Manor. But during my ride I just couldn't stop thinking what had just happened. I was bright red in the late dark night. What was going on with me?  
I sighed. God, why does it feel like I'll never get away from that clown?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker's POV

Awww, well look at you, all caught up in love! You guys know wHaT thAt meaNS- we can't have our plaything going sane on us now, can we? C'MON JOKIE... LEAVE EM' HIGH AND DRY-  
It all seemed like a blackout but was all of a sudden interrupted by scenes and delusions of how I was back then... what I did to people who wouldn't give a shit about me if they passed by my practically dead body on the streets... and what I did to those like Harley...  
It always took everything within me to not justify that I was the bad guy, but at this point it was more exhausting and draining by admitting it- the reactions never changed and the voices got worse from there- you didn't think Harley was the only looney one? Hell no! If I can murder my own men and survive acid and shit all in one night then fucking voices are child's play!  
But I still let these guys control me, so no use stopping them now. I still forced myself to wake up though when this particular nightmare grew strong, and little by little I could feel my body waking up, and with that came a strong and sharp pain piercing my left hand- I fucking loved it.  
Harder and harder I felt the pain grow more as it teared through my palm, until all I could see was red coming from it. That was when my sight was able to focus on what was one of Bat's toys.  
"How sickeningly sweet~" I chuckled to myself and smelled it, trying to distinct my own scent, but all I smelled was his. I froze. Out of every battle and encounter we've had, I'd never given a shit about what he smelled like- but now it just blew me away.  
Coming out of my daze, I got up and scanned the room, laughing and feeling my pressure rise. The bed was something I couldn't take my eyes off, we clearly had a good time- that shit doesn't wear a guy out so much- I felt my adrenaline making me sweat, feeling it trail down my body.  
So what if I was fucking bare and naked, I don't give a shit- Plus Batsy probably liked it-  
I fucking rammed my head into the closest wall and screamed at the top of my lungs, "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. STOP. FUCK. YOU. AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" I fucked myself up so much that I tumbled out of my room and crawled on my knees to the entrance of the main room... The bodies were still there...  
What? You thought he was going to help you out? Stay with you? Take care of you?! He's trying to take you out, you're just being a fucking waste of his time... YOU'RE A JOKE TO HIM- A FUCKING JO-"  
"I GET IT I GET IT- JUST FUCKING TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR ME!!!" I knew they were right, they always were. Nobody cares about me and can ever care about me. But even the times where they're not in my head... It feels... better? Groggy and feeling like I got beat the shit out of me, I watched the many dark, shaded shadows come out of my body, leaving me numb for a limited amount of time but taking the bodies and scene away with them.  
That fucking bat. I need to do something about this... he's done something to me. And even as I thought that I realized that I still had his toy in my hands, resting there and colored with my blood. I smiled and blacked out again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown's POV

You know, I screamed as hard as I goddamn could. When he threw me out that night, I was fucking done. All I wanted to freaking do was please him and make him feel better. Was that so much of a crime?! Once I really knew Mister J I thought that we were really there for each other- no matter how much crazy shit we'd put each other through. But last night, I could see just how awestruck he was, just because of some dumbass encounter with the Bat. 

I mean, it's not like Puddin' would even thinj about liking, let alone loving, Bats. He's never loved anyone before- and on top of that, J's not even gay! But whatever happened was so influencial that he was to the point of not smiling or laughing at deaths and sex! I wish I could say that Joker acted like that when I persistently pursued our relationship, but this whole thing seemed like it was just so much more. In a good or bad way, I couldn't tell ya.

But back to that stupid night. His goonies were ordered to take me away, and that's just what they did. Then soon as we got into a dark van, I was knocked the hell out. Once I woke up I was strapped down on a table, harnessed with torturing equipment. Lucky for me there was a newbie involved with their job who let me out due to guilt once they were two days into torturing me to death. Did you really think i seduced the guy? Well, maybe a little... But, hey, you guessed it, I killed all of those fucking goons except him. After all, he might be useful. 

But yea, being forced down to rock bottom again wasn't going to be easy to deal with, especially since Joker looked and acted like he really meant what he did for once. I guess that's why I also ended up hiring the newbie to hack into J's camera system. I wanted to keep a close eye on him- of course not in person- that'd just get me killed. Well, we'll see how it goes. Damn I feel like shit.

Oh! How silly of me! Almost forgot to introduce myself here.   
The name's Harley. Harley Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is actually porn with plot


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV

Once again as I stir in the morning I remember how my dreams were the usual consistency of my parents and how they died. At this point it still affects me, no matter how many times I’ve seen and re-lived it. I just wish things could be different. Maybe I could even say the same for Joker. 

My connection with him has never changed throughout the whole time I’ve known him. He commits a crime, I have to be the one to stop it. He goes to dangerously high circumstances, and I have to use whatever I can in order to meet him at that point. Is that what I’m supposed to be doing now? Meeting him at such inappropriate levels just didn’t seem like something Batman would do… But the real Batman- the real Bruce- couldn’t stop feeling something entirely new-

“Sir?” I get startled back into reality as Alfred appears and walks into my room. He’s always been so kind to me, like a father figure. I guess that was something else I wasn’t ready to finally admit. 

“Alfred, you… startled me… What do you need?” I couldn’t focus on him when someone else was on my mind.

“My apologies, Bruce, but I happened to notice that you are attending to your usual routine quite later than usual. Is something the matter? You do seem to be on edge.” 

Dammit Alfred, how was he so good at this? “You don’t need to worry, Alfred. Just going over the latest issues in Gotham.”  
“Like the one with Joker?”

I winced when I heard the name aloud, not quite afraid of it but still apprehensive. “W-what do you mean? There’s nothing I can’t handle with him. Anyways, I’m off to the Batcave for more info on Deadshot.” I hurriedly walk out of the room, avoiding Alfred’s gaze, leaving him alone in my tense room.

* * * * *

Fully suited up, I make my way around the Batcave. Although everything appeared in order, it never seemed this empty. It never felt so lonely. As if I needed someone in here with me. But… who?

Clearing me out of my thoughts, my computer system sent out another emergency alert. Apparently along the outskirts of Gotham there seems to me suspected hostages, as well as gunshots being sounded and used on said victims. With this situation escalating, I had to get there before it was too late.

Hopping onto my Batcycle- yes, that’s what I call it- I sped my way towards the crime scene, feeling the usual adrenaline pump in, accompanied by concentration that seemed to be weak at this time. As I arrived I found myself within an abandoned street, leading into a dark black alley. 

I sighed, yea this won’t be good. I made my way through the alleyway, becoming more and more aware of my surroundings and what my senses were obtaining. All of a sudden I turned around, hearing whispers that had gotten exceedingly close. 

“Batsy, batsy, batsy…”

It all went black.


	9. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not apart of the story- just something I wanted to do!

I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I had said yes to Joker, and I had no idea why I did. But as soon as I did, he began to bite and suck at my neck, going slowly as he tried to find my sweet spot. I moaned quietly as he did, trying my best not to as he bit harder at my skin, turning me on.

I started to run my hand up his shirt, feeling his chest, and I began to rub around his nipples. He groaned lowly into my ear and I continued, feeling his little friend growing against my stomach. He stopped sucking at my neck after this and broke apart to lift my shirt off. I sighed as I felt the cold air hit my chest, and Joker just stared hungrily at me.

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me onto my knees with strength I didn’t know he had. After he did so, he took off his shirt and undid his pants so he was only in his boxers," Suck," he commanded. I had reasons to object but I went into temptation and took all of him into my mouth and began to pump and suck his dick. As I went faster I heard his low moans escaping his mouth. They sounded so hot. I let J's dick hit the back of my throat continuously since I didn't have a gag reflex. I did this until I felt his come spurt into my mouth, hearing him moan out my name loudly. I swallowed all of it and Joker stood me back up, smirking and looking pleased with how obedient I was.

"You're doing well Batsy," he said as he stroked my cheek. I blushed slightly since I didn't do this type of thing with anyone, let alone a guy. I only knew because of "experiences" I stumbled upon in the past, as well as the ones I did for my own pleasure. J got a little closer to me and put his hands on my hips, that soon went to my feeling my ass. I gasped and got the hint to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs to my room. As he entered my room I felt him squeeze my ass, and I moaned softly into his ear. He put me on the bed harshly and began to undress me.

"This is where the real fun begins," He cackled. Joker reached behind him and a pair of handcuffs appeared in his hands. (another magic trick of his) Within seconds, my arms were locked together over my head.

As he began to work his magic again and lowered his head to my chest and slowly licked a trail across it, stopping at my nipple. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it. I whined at how good it felt, and he bit it lightly. He did the same to the other nipple and then went down my body. I got more excited and moaned as he continued to nip and suck at my skin, going lower. When he got to my happy trail he bit the skin harshly.

"Ahhhh~" It felt so good and I didn't want him to stop. I felt him take off my belt when he got to my v-line and he threw my pants to the floor. He spread my legs apart more and went in between them. The bulge in my boxers was clearly noticeable now, and it needed attention. J growled and started to palm my clothed dick. I moaned at his touch and tried to put my hands in his hair, but they were forced back over my head. He then slowly pulled down my boxers and revealed my dick, leaving me basically naked with him, and we were so close...

J looked at my body with lust shown through his eyes. I felt a little uncomfortable from this, wanting to cover a little bit. He didn’t seem to notice this.

Joker got closer to my face again, "It makes you so fucking sexy, having you this exposed for me," At this point I felt like a tomato, but also a bit more aroused at his comments.

He brought his attention back to my dick started to stroke it. I bucked my hips up, wanting him to touch me more. He wrapped his hand around the base of my erection and began to pump it. As he went fast I moaned louder. Not wanting him to stop. J put his face closer to my dick, and licked at the tip, but then started to put all of me in his mouth, leaving his hand where his mouth couldn't get to. He pumped my dick even faster now as he sucked me, with the occasional times I hit the back of his throat. I moaned loudly and arched my back, panting from all the pleasure.

"J-jokerl! I'm g-gonna cum!" I warned him once as I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach. When he heard that he stopped altogether and took me out of his mouth. I whined loudly at the loss of touch. J put his hands near the sides of my hips and began to grind against me roughly. We both moaned at the contact our dicks made and the pleasure that came from it. Once he stopped he lifted one of my legs up and rammed his dick inside of me.

"AGHH!!! JOKER!!" I yelled. I arched my back at the excruciating pain that hit me. He moved both of his hands to my hips and thrusted fast. The pain that had been there was unnoticeable at this point, and it all turned to pleasure. As he continued to fuck my ass, he hit my good spot. "Ahh fuck J! Right there!" I was a panting and sweaty mess under him as he continued to hit the exact same spot over and over again.

"Mmmm~ you feel so fucking good Batsy," he moaned loudly, but not as loud as me. After a couple of minutes I felt like I couldn't last much longer.

"Joker! I'm gonna c-cum!!" I moaned. The most that he could respond with was a moan because of the feelings of ecstasy he was going through. I laid my head back as the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew, and I moaned loudly as it was relieved and I released on my chest. Not that long afterwards Joker moaned out my name as he came inside me. When he took himself out he laid next to me in my bed with his arm around my waist.

I rethought everything that just happened and couldn’t believe it myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and give kudos if you want more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV

People have never liked cold, dark places. Based on my own experience I could tell you that each encounter with said place would only contain despair and unfortunate events. Such as the one I am put into now. 

I regain consciousness as I feel the back of my head pounding in irritation and massive pain. I can barely see anything in this dark, damp room, except a light that shines down in the middle of it. I, however, am placed only in a far corner all alone and bound tightly to a chair. I start to maneuver against the restraints and try my best to break free, but I guess whoever did this must have had a smart side to them. 

All of a sudden I feel a hand sneak its way across my face, stroking it lightly. My eyes start to adjust and form the picture in front of me.

“Who… are you?” I ask only to lay my eyes upon a girl wearing a dark jacket, accompanied by a white shirt and short-shorts, making her look seemingly attractive as she holds her baseball bat. Of course, I sigh, Harley Quinn.

“Your best nightmare,” She said, “Oh, c’mon now Batsy, you couldn’t have forgotten me already! We’ve had so much fun in the past, after all.”

“What do you want, Harley…” I grumbled as she paced around the corner.

“Now that’s a very vague question, you know I want a lot of things, Batman. But I guess what really is kicking me down there is Mister J. Have you seen him lately? Been in any of your precious moments with him?” She batted her eyes at me, trying to act all cute and sweet. I for one wasn’t buying it at all. I remained silent as she quickly moved to rage and swung her bat at me, making a blow at my head. I grunted as it came into contact with me and looked her in the eye once again, expressionless.

“I am so done with this already! First Joker kicks me out and dumps me, and now you won’t even talk about your little tea party with him?!” She broke out her bat again, but this time she didn’t stop swinging. How did she expect to give answers while her guy was getting beat up?

As Harley continued on, I was barely able to hear the remarks of someone in the shadows saing, “Ms. Quinn, maybe that isn’t a good ide-” He was cut off as Harley screamed, “SHUT UP NEWBIE, I’M WORKING HERE!”

The more she swung the more painful it got, until a sliver of a light shone through what seemed like a door to the dark room. Harley abruptly stopped and backed away from me, only arriving at the center of the room. A familiar yet terrifying silhouette appears- it's him.

I make out a really rough-looking Joker. Everything about him was a mess (more than usual) from his appearance to his voice and how he was barely able to fucking walk. Harley’s eyes sparkled as she quickly went towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. “Oh Mister J! You have no idea how much I missed you!” He hugged back, saying nothing at first.

I couldn’t help but feel a ball of anger rising from my stomach, making every part of me freeze up but also wanting to get Harley far away from Joker as he possibly could. But… that wasn’t his part to play, Batman was his enemy, so why would he be so protective over him as if he were Joker’s lover?

All of a sudden Joker let out a drawn out and creepy laugh, still not noticing me for some reason. “Why, love, it’s been great seeing you, but you’re not who I came here for.” A burst of hope resonates within me- “I’m here for that little shit,” he points at the Harley’s goon, “ THE ONE WHO LET YOU, HARLEY, ESCAPE AND PROLONG THE INEVITABLE, WELL I’M HERE TO SORT THIS OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL-” 

Immediately, Joker draws out his gun and releases the bullets towards his old goon, making him fall to the ground with his hands on his chest. He turns towards Harley once again, who looks guilty for the goon, “And for you, my LOVE-” He grabs Harley by the pigtails and positions the gun at her head and shoots another bullet, leaving her to rot on the floor. Joker stares at her at first, possibly going through the times they had, which are quickly dismissed as he laughs at her body, now cold and darkened as the rest of the room.

After witnessing all of that, not one glance was given my way, not one word was spoken to me. I was just made to witness that unfortunate event until I accidentally did something that caused Joker to perk his head up towards me. All of a sudden the light in the room brightened a bit, revealing a awestruck Joker who was staring right at me. And I, of course, with a rapidly beating heart, was staring right back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman's POV (slightly alters throughout)

With what was at first passion, turned into a hot lust and infatuation as J quickly approached me, smiling down on me, happy I was all tied up and at his use.

With a swift gesture of his hand he revealed me from my dark mask. Even without that I started feeling turned on and slightly defenseless in front of him. 

“Oh, what a beauty you are~” He said wickedly. I shuddered and helplessly blushed in return as my mind ran through the different ideas he could use on me. I would expect him to take advantage, but only to an extent- I’ve never done certain things with men before. 

He snapped me out of my thoughts by sitting on top of my lap. He ran his hand through my hair as he whispered into my ear, “I know you want me, Batsy~” I looked away, unable to respond until Joker started to slowly grind against my crotch, feeling our hard ons make contact with each other. I moaned slowly at the sensation it gave me. He stopped all of a sudden, looking me in the eyes, “I know you want me… Bruce…” I’ve had enough of this already. 

“Just kiss me, Joker-” He didn’t need to hear that twice as he connected our mouths. They fit together perfectly, moving fast. It felt so good to be like this, so it felt even better when Joker swiped his tongue over Bruce’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. This was given as he opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance- of which Joker ultimately won and wanted, getting ready to pleasure his little Bat. 

Joker let his hands explore Batman’s body, trying to explore as much as he could while still having that goddamn costume over the Bat. Once J leaned back, he could clearly see the small kisses that were given around Bat’s pink swollen lips. 

Followed by this, Joker broke open Batman’s pants once again, revealing his thick and red cock, dribbling precum just at the tip of it. There was no hesitation whatsoever, even as J wrapped his lips around the head of Bat’s cock, hearing him moan in pleasure in return. All Batman wanted to do was weave his fingers in J’s tousled locks, but he was still tied up in an old chair instead. Joker then started to bob his head up and down, taking the dick like a pro. Batman thrusted up into the Joker’s through, realizing the fact that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Joker used a free hand to fondle the balls, feeling Bat’s thighs flex as J sucked his dick. It wasn’t a surprise to him as Batman shot his load down J’s throat, with all of it being swallowed.

As Batman felt himself coming down from his high, he felt the Joker coming behind him, using something sharp to cut Bats from the ropes that tightly bound him. Bats put himself back into his pants, but by the time he got to say anything else, all he was hearing was a maniacal laugh echoing around the room as the Joker disappeared. 

With just having killed two people in the same room, why on earth would J decide to do that now? Batman thought. He was sure as hell that it felt good, but he still couldn’t figure out why. 

I guess that’s something for another chapter…


End file.
